This invention relates to light transfer devices, and more particularly to a modular lightpipe system.
A lightpipe transfers light from one place to another. To accomplish this, the lightpipe receives light at one of its apertures and internally reflects the light to exit at its other aperture. Thus, the lightpipe provides a channel for the light. A lightpipe may contain curves as long as the critical angle of the material, such as plastic or glass, is not exceeded.
Lightpipes have a variety of uses. Commonly, they find use in transferring light from a light-emitting diode (LED) on a printed circuit board (PCB) to a visual display. When used in this manner, a lightpipe can transfer light from surface mounted LEDs or through hole LEDs. However, the alignment of the lightpipe with the LED and the visual display can prove critical in ensuring proper illumination at the display end of the lightpipe.
Often PCBs include several LEDs in an array. To project light from the LEDs to a visual display, the PCB designer must either purchase a set of permanently connected lightpipes from a manufacturer""s existing stock or have a set of permanently connected lightpipes specially made. Unfortunately, having a set of lightpipes specially made can be expensive due to tooling costs.
In accordance with the present invention, the disadvantages and problems associated with previous lightpipe systems have been substantially reduced or eliminated. The present invention provides a modular lightpipe system that reduces PCB design and manufacturing cost.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a lightpipe system for transferring light from light-emitting diodes (LEDs) on a printed circuit board (PCB) to a visual display includes a number of modular lightpipes coupled together. In another embodiment, an electronic assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) having a number of light sources, a display, and a number of modular lightpipes coupled together and operable to communicate light from the light sources to the display. In yet another embodiment, a modular lightpipe includes a first coupler, a second coupler, a spacer, a first transfer channel disposed between the first coupler and the spacer, and a second transfer channel disposed between the second coupler and the spacer.
The present invention provides several important technical features and advantages. First, each modular lightpipe can be coupled to another modular lightpipe to form a lightpipe system. This allows the PCB designer to select the appropriate number of lightpipes for a particular LED configuration using a single lightpipe configuration. This results in reduced tooling costs. In a particular embodiment, each lightpipe includes two transfer channels to support the communication of light to two windows of the visual display. These modular lightpipes may then be coupled together to form an array that supports a display of four, six, eight, and more windows using a single modular lightpipe structure. Generally, the present invention contemplates the modular construction of a variety of light displays arranged in a linear array, two-dimensional array, or other suitable configuration using one or more modular lightpipes.
Other technical advantages include a modular lightpipe having a detachable tab and/or post. These detachable tabs and/or posts allow the lightpipe, system to attach to the PCB at a reduced number of points, for example, on the ends of a linear array of modular lightpipes. Lowering the number of attachment points to the PCB decreases engineering costs, production costs, and the overall footprint of the lightpipe system on the PCB. Tabs and/or posts that are not detached align the lightpipe system with the LEDs and the visual display and secure the lightpipe system to the PCB. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.